


In The Middle of the Night

by KillerKissed



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, RDR2, Raw Sex, Reader Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	In The Middle of the Night

The camp was awfully quiet. The lights from the lanterns were all pretty dim at this point in the night. Anyone that was still in camp was probably passed out in bed. If you wanted to keep it that way, you’d be a good girl for Arthur Morgan.

He had you naked on his cot with you face down and him on top of you. His nude form was pressing into your back as his hard cock poked against your cheeks. There was a thin blanket on top of him to hide most of yourselves from any prying eyes that could be awake. Arthur’s face was pressed into your neck as his teeth made marks on your throat. One hand kept his broad form from becoming too much on top of you while the other one was around your waist with his fingers playing between your legs.

His fingers lazily moved you closer and closer to the orgasm he was keeping you from as he ground into the plumpness of your ass. Your hips pushed back against him, aching to be full as he continued to manipulate you. His fingers rubbed quick pace circles against your clit. You made a noise and turned to face him as Arthur was hovering over you. You craned your neck so he could kiss you, forcing his tongue into your eager mouth. You sucked on it, loving the way he humped against your body. His fingers wouldn’t stop between your legs. Your whole body shook hard as he allowed you to cum. Your screams were muffled by his mouth before he pulled away.

You slumped beneath him as Arthur sat up on his knees behind you. You could feel his hands running up your thighs and to your cheeks, spreading them wide to see how slick your hot little pussy was for him. You felt his thumbs dip down your crack and to your slit to dip into the wetness. Both thumbs then spread your hole for him and you felt your cunt twitching as he inspected your body. You felt him let go and looked back to see him just looking over your body. You moved up onto your knees and spread your legs for him. You felt his hands all over your body before he laid down beside you and pulled you down against him. You snuggled back against him as you tilted your head a little to see him. Arthur pulled the blanket up and around your body, holding the edges of it one hand to keep your modesty. You ground back against him, cooing his name as you spread one leg to move it back over his knee to force him closer. You heard him chuckle in your ear.

You slid your hands between your legs and felt him move his twitching member to between your thighs. You guided it to your entrance and let him move. His calloused hand grabbed the leg that was over his and lifted it up by your thigh as he entered you in one easy stroke. You gasped and clenched for the pillow, bringing it close to your face. Arthur started off with an achingly slow pace. You felt him stretch your inner walls and barely touch your deepest part with the faintest kiss of his tip before it dragged out. You were about to come undone anyway from all his previous teasing. You squirmed and looked back at him again. The hand that was holding the blanket came around your neck and rubbed against your cheek. He leaned down to kiss you before he tightened his grip on your thigh. As his mouth was on yours, he started to pound into you. All your sounds were muffled by his tongue. You sloppily kissed him back before your head hit the pillow once more. He spread your leg more and moved for a different angle that rubbed your inner walls better. You were clawing at the bedding beneath and let you a wail as Arthur’s cock started to bottom out.

An emptiness overtook your pleasure as he slipped out and rolled you over on your back. He got back on top of you and readjusted the blanket so no one would see anything he didn’t want them to see. He leaned down and gave you a soft kiss. “Ya gotta keep quiet. This was your idea.”

“I can’t.” You whined, wrapping your legs around his waist and tilted your hips to slide him into your warmth again. “It feels so gooooooood!” Your voice wavered as he entered you fully again.

You heard him laugh before he put a hand behind your head and bring you up to kiss him. Arthur continued at the pace he was at before, the sounds of your bodies meeting were kind of loud. If anyone in camp was awake, it was obvious what the two of you were doing. You tried to keep a good grip around him with your legs but the angles he was rubbing inside your body had you so weak. You kissed him heavily with your arms wrapping around his neck. His free hand moved down to cup your breasts. He pulled on your nipples just the hear the muffled noises you make. Your back arched off the cot as you felt your body wanting to cum. Arthur knew you too well as he grabbed one of your legs and spread it up and awake. You started to bounce from his rough pace and had to clasp your hands over your mouth to stop the sounds. Arthur was getting into the heat of the movement as he sat up a bit and pulled you down the cot with him before shoving your legs back to spread you open. He was absolutely pounding your deepest spot with every thrust.

You were cumming before you knew it. You screamed into your hands and arched off the cot. Arthur cursed loudly and grabbed your hips to slam into your body for a final moment before you felt his seed spilling into guts. You were panting and whining. He leaned back down on top of you and made sure to readjust the blanket. He kissed you all over and you giggled.

“I love you, Arthur Morgan!” You smiled, wiggling your hips as he was still inside of you. He groaned and gave you a look before a smile fell over his features.

“We’ll just get a hotel room next time. Ya can’t keep quiet worth shit.” Arthur peppered you with kisses again before slipping out and laying next to you on his side. “I love you too.”


End file.
